1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a seatpost of a bicycle. More particularly, the present invention relates to an adjusting structure for a seatpost of a bicycle.
2. Description of Related Art
For bicycle rider, the proper height of the seatpost of bicycle is important, that is, the proper height of the seatpost can enhance the riding efficiency, and the injuried of leg can be prevented. In general, the seatpost is departed with the body of the bicycle on the demand of riders with different height, so that the siders can inset the seatpost to the body of the bicycle in different depth according the height of themselves.
However, is inconvenient to adjust the height of the seatpost that must stop the ride. Especially, for the riders who regularly ride on the uphill and downhill, and have to adjust the height of the seatpost according to different kinds of the riding road.
Hence, there is a seatpost of bicycle which can be adjusted the height thereof during riding. The adjusting device is a lever which disposed around the seatpost (called inner wired type). However, it is also inconvenient and danger for rider to operate the adjusting device around the seatpost which is far from the handle of the bicycle.
Another device for adjusting the height of the seatpost of the bicycle is a wired device (called outer wired type), wherein the rider can adjust the height of the seatpost via the wired device which provides an operating end disposed around the handle of the bicycle. However, if the wire of the wired device is too long and near the wheel of bicycle, it is danger that the wire is easier to be rolled up by the wheel.
Recently, the inner wired type becomes the mainstream for adjusting the height of the seatpost. However, it is hard to apply on different type of bicycle, and the inner space of the body of the bicycle is too small for containing the adjusting device for the seatpost, and could not provide a convenient way for rider to switching the adjusting device. Further, there is a fluid pressure type which for replacing the wired type of the adjusting device. However, the cost of the fluid pressure type is higher, and the structure is more complicated.